


Dance N' Trip

by ChibiGirl92



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music does strange things, especially when a huge alien robot decides to Dance to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance N' Trip

**Author's Note:**

> BLAME CARLY RAE JEPSON, HER SONGS ARE SO CUTE AND THEN THIS HAPPENED

It started with a song, it was upbeat, cutesy.  The last word made his insides churn and made him grit his teeth.  He would watch the orange and white bot bounce happily to the song, hands together as his shoulders waved.  He seemed lost in his own little world, to the tune and beat of the long.  He would turn around, a huge smile on his face, it wasn't usual.  Listening to him humming, it would be louder and louder, to the point he may as well sing the song.  The red bot's eyes lowered slightly.  
           

"Blades" there was no response, the helicopter was lost in his own little world to the song.  He would spin on his feet, for as big as they were, Blades was oddly graceful when he spun.  Well, until he tripped on something.  
            

"AH" He yelped, starting to fall forward.  Now he reacted, quickly, he ran over to catch Blades and help him regain his footing, but Gravity decided that would not be what happened.  Face first, Blades smacked right into his chassis, the two now falling to the ground.  Call it instinct, but his arms wrapped around Blades, to keep him from getting hurt as they crashed.  His eyes would open to his team mate looking at him with a mix of worry and surprise, though his face was very cyan.  
  

 "You okay Blades?" He asked him, not worried for himself.  All Blades did was nod to him, to confirm he was fine.  
        "

You need to be more careful where you trip, had it been Cody or Frankie, you could have hurt them" He lectured, still holding onto Blades' waist.  
  

 "Uh... Heatwave...?" Blades squeaked out.  
            

"Yeah?"  
          

 "Your hands... They're uhm..." Blade's face almost looked like a Neon sign now.  Looking down, Heatwave would realize how close their bodies were.  Heatwave's Face would match in color of Blades', quickly releasing him.  
           

"Sorry" was all he said, looking away.  Blades looked at him with a few blinks, before He smiled at him.  Heatwave grunted in mild irritation, turning his body to face away from Blades, to hide the small smile on his own face.  Maybe music could bring others together.  
 


End file.
